Daisy Vs Kabata Akashi X OC Mayuzumi Kazuyoshi(Sister Cihiro)
by switch160293
Summary: Summary : Kazuyoshi adik perempuan dari Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terlibat oleh Hacker misterius yang sulit dilacak keberadaanya . Bahaya dan rasa aman selalu mengintainya , sampai akhirnya semua terungkap siapa 'dia' sebenarnya . Kalo penasaran coba aja baca dulu , dijamin greget misterinya !


**Daisy Vs Kabata [Akashi X OC Mayuzumi Kazuyoshi(Imouto Mayuzumi Chihiro)]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Kazuyoshi adik perempuan dari Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terlibat oleh Hacker misterius yang sulit dilacak keberadaanya . Bahaya dan rasa aman selalu mengintainya , sampai akhirnya semua terungkap siapa 'dia' sebenarnya . Kalo penasaran coba aja baca dulu , dijamin greget misterinya !**

 **Notes sebelum membaca :**

 **Disini ada program khusus yang dikembangkan oleh OC yaitu Maid – Chan . Jadi sekali lagi gue bilang Maid – Chan ini program berbentuk karakter anime yang sering muncul di layar handphone atau laptop OC . Kalo yang nonton Sakurasou pasti ngerti .**

 **Bahasa lebih sering menggunakan ala – ala programmer jadi kalo ada istilah yang ga ngerti silahkan searching di gugel . kalo author inget ada bahasa yang mesti di perjelas akan author tulis kalo nggak balik lagi kalimat tadi :v .**

 **Daisy adalah nickname OC dan Kabata adalah nickname hacker yang sering berhubungan dengan OC .**

 **Udah segini aja notesnya entar kalo ga ngerti reviews aja nanti gue bales kok!**

 **TTD**

 **Switch160293**

Prolog

"Semenjak hari itu , aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang telah kau lakukan "

Mayuzumi Kazuyoshi , 16 Tahun adik dari Mayuzumi Chihiro . Mereka bersekolah ditempat yang sama , Rakuzan Gakuen .

"Walaupun Aniki memaafkanmu ,"

 **I Hate you**

 **POV KAZU**

"Aniki ," Sapaku di pagi hari saat berpapasan di ruang basket .

"Kau selalu saja mendatangiku , Lebih baik kau latihan kendo ." Ia tersenyum tipis padaku . Terlihat dari raut wajahnya sedikit mengkhawatirkan sesuatu .

"Aniki?" Aku membuat lamunanya buyar , ia terlihat sedikit frustasi . Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat dirinya seperti ini karena basket ...

Sebelumnya , ia selalu termotivasi karena diriku . Aku berpikir begitu . Aku menyukai kendo , tapi sebaliknya ia tidak menyukai itu . Ia menyukai basket . Walau kami berlawanan , bukan berati Aniki lemah . Aku tahu dia selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga , dan melihatku..

Yah , tatapan ia melihatku sepertinya ia tak mau lagi berhadapan denganku .

Aku merasa sedikit lebih jauh darinya ,

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa ne! Ganbatte!" Aku berusaha menyemangatinya , Tapi terlihat semangat itu masih ada di jauh lubuk hatinya , hanya aku belum melihat muncul dari permukaan . Aku memang tak pernah melihat Aniki bertanding di lapangan , Tapi aku tetap datang menyemangatinya . Walaupun ia terlihat kecewa , dan terlihat dari wajahnya tak mau memandangku .

Aku tahu , selama ini ia mengutamakan aku . Dia ingin terlihat hebat dimataku . Tapi selama ini aku tahu selalu saja aku mendapatkan prestasi di bidang olahraga kendo . Aku memang belum pernah melihat hasilnya , tapi aku terus mendoakanya . Walau begitu , aku ingat Aniki pernah berkata padaku .

"Maaf , aku belum bisa menjadi Aniki yang bisa kau banggakan" Saat ia mengucapkan itu , membuatku sedih dan merasa bersalah . Aku merasa , Aniki salah paham denganku walaupun ia tak mau mendengarkanku .

Aku akan terus mendoakanmu , Aniki ..

"Ohayou , Kazu – chan " Sapa sahabat dekatku , Irigashi Seina . Ia gadis polos yang baik hati . berasal dari keluarga bangsawan . Ia seperti gadis pada umumnya , dan populer disekolah ini karena sifatnya yang berbeda dari keluarga bangsawan lainya yang lebih menganggap dirinya berbeda dari murid lainnya .

"Ohayou , Seina - chan" Aku membalas sapaanya , Ia membaca Novel dengan tenangnya . Aku memang tidak sebangku denganya , karena aku duduk di paling belakang dari urutan absen kelas .

Aku bersender pada kursi dan mulai mengetikan jemariku di keyboard . Hmpt! Walaupun aku jago kendo , tapi aku juga dikenal Informan yang akurat . Aniki dan Aku memang berbeda dalam olahraga , tapi kami satu hobi yaitu seorang otaku! Dan aku selalu mencari novel untuk kami baca yang limited edition sekalipun . Ketika dirumah , Aku dan Aniki sering menghabiskan waktu untuk otaku-an .

Aku melihat Akashi berbalik badan untuk berpandangan dengan Seina – chan . Akhir – akhir ini aku melihat Akashi , Keluarga bangsawan yang berbeda dengan kami . Ya , Dia mempunyai aura yang berbeda sulit bagi orang biasa untuk dekat denganya . Ia hanya bergaul dengan orang yang berkepentingan saja .

Aku memang tidak peduli denganya sama sekali , Aku hanya tidak suka dengan ideologinya . Kami memang bertentangan , Aku tidak suka dengan seseorang seperti itu . Bisa dibilang aku membencinya . Menurut informasi yang ku dapat , ia mempunyai kepribadian ganda . Dirinya saat ini adalah kepribadianya yang jahat lebih dominan .

Selama disekolah , aku pernah mendengar desas – desus dan mencari fakta yang dikatakan mereka . Awalnya aku tak percaya tapi dia ingin aku membuktikanya . Pembicaraan rahasia ini dikalangan geng rahasia kami dan kami terhubung hanya melalui internet walaupun kami satu sekolah, aku tak pernah tahu siapa dia karena kami berdua sama – sama memakai nama samaran . (walaupun hanya 2 orang :v)

Aku dan dia memang akrab walaupun kami tidak pernah mengungkap indetintas masing – masing . Terlalu bahaya bagiku karena seorang hacker reputasinya tak boleh terbongkar . kami sama – sama punya pengetahuan tentang komputer . walaupun aku mencoba menguak indentitasnya tak pernah berhasil karena sistem keamananya yang tinggi , sebaliknya ia pun begitu tak bisa menembus pertahananku . Nama akun yang sering ia pakai adalah kabata . Aku tak bisa menebak arti kata itu dan siapa pemiliknya , di Rakuzan yang sering membawa laptop hanya beberapa orang saja yang maniak , dan aku mengenal mereka karena kami di klub Komputer .

.

.

.

" Enaknya bento buatan Seina – chan ! Wah kapan – kapan ajari aku Seina – chan " Kami makan bersama di kantin dengan meja penuh makanan buatan tanganya .

"Arigatou , Syukurlah kau menyukainya Kazu – chan ." Ia tersenyum padaku, Tak lama seseorang datang duduk disamping Seina – chan .

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat " Ia mengucapkanya sopan . Inikah kepribadian gandanya yang baik ? Aku tidak ingin sedikit pun terlibat dengan bangsawan yang satu ini . Sudah kubilang dari awal kami ini berlawanan , maaf saja kalau aku pun juga tak mau dekat denganya .

"Daijoube , Makanlah sesukamu Akashi – kun " Ia polos mengatakan hal itu dihadapan Akashi . Seina – chan kau membuatku khawatir kalau Akashi sampai menyakitimu .

"Arigatou ," Ia mulai memilih sup tofu dari sekian makanan disini . Ia terlihat menikmati masakan Seina . Apa dia menyukai sahabatku? Tak bisa dibiarkan , aku tak ingin Seina – chan tidak bahagia!

Aku akan pikirkan cara untuk menjauhkan sahabatku dengan Akashi , Tapi bagaimana caranya ...

"Kazu – chan Daijoube?" Ia memperhatikanku termenung , Hanya mengaduk – aduk nasi dengan sumpit .

"Ah daijoube -" Email masuk memotong ucapanku dan aku langsung membukanya . dan aku kembali sibuk dengan program baruku yang sedikit lagi akan selesai . dengan begini aku lebih mudah mengendalikan komunikasi saat aku sibuk membuat program . Waktuku terbatas karena aku ada latihan kendo sore hari jadi kuputuskan menyelesaikan secepatnya .

"Kau sepertinya sibuk sekali ," Ia tiba – tiba berbicara dan membuatku menghentikan pergerakan jemariku . Aku menatapnya heran , apa dia basa – basi karena aku berteman dengan Seina – chan .

"Kazu – chan hebat loh Akashi – kun . Dia memang menyukai komputer dan pernah memenangkan kompetisi membuat game bersama tim di klub Komputer" Ucap Seina – san yang seperti biasanya polos . Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan onna polos dan baik hati ini . kau mengatakan begitu apa kau pikir Akashi akan peduli ? Aku yakin dia hanya ingin mendekatimu , Karena kau primadona laki – laki saat ini .

"Menarik" Ucapanya membuatku terkejut , dan menatapku . Tatapanya beda dari biasanya , senyuman , terlihat lebih kejam bagiku . Inilah sisi Akashi yang lain ? berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi . Kurasa aku bisa merasakan apa yang dimaksudkan orang lain mengenai Akashi .

"Aku tertarik dengan seseorang sepertimu , " Ia masih menatapku saat ini . Aku pernah dengar jika kau menatap lawan jenis lebih lama dari biasanya , kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya . Kurasa aku tak akan jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti dia .

"Maaf aku ada urusan klub Seina ," Ucapnya kembali lagi sopan seperti biasanya . Aku tak mengerti kondisi saat ini .

"Kazu – chan , ada apa? sedari tadi kau melamun " Tanyanya menatapku bingung . Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Seina . Aku tak akan bisa bilang Akashi itu bisa saja menyakiti dirinya . Aku juga tidak bisa menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Akashi .

"Ah eto.. Bukan apa – apa " Ucapku pelan membuatnya tambah bingung . Ia pamit padaku ingin ke kelas , dan aku pun langsung ke Klub komputer . Pelajaran terakhir dan sensei juga berhalangan hadir jadi kuputuskan untuk meneruskan program dan aku mendapat email dari Kabata saat makan siang bersama tadi .

"Siapa sebenarnya Kabata ? Sulit sekali melacaknya , Aku ingin bertemu denganya " Ucapku menghela napas dan melanjutkan program yang kubuat .

"Dia setara denganku , Ah tidak bahkan dia lebih hebat dariku ." Aku menatap email itu , dan tiba- tiba pesan muncul dihadapanku . Kabata selalu memberiku advice ketika aku kesulitan dalam pemrograman . Saat ia muncul memang tak terduga , tapi aku sering mencatat log setiap ia datang agar aku bisa melacak secara manual orang dibalik semua ini .

"Jam 12.30 Kabata mengirimku pesan . Seperti biasa ia membahas pemrograman yang aku buat " Ucapku sambil mengetikan jemariku pada keyboard . Tak lama aku membuka kaleng black coffee untuk menjaga tingkat konsentrasi .

"Aku tidak mengerti , mengapa ia sering sekali membantuku . " Aku memejamkan mata untuk berpikir bagaimana aku bisa mempercayainya . Kalau aku tidak waspada bisa saja indentitasku seorang hacker terbongkar .

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi , Tanda pulang sekolah . Aku bergegas menuju ruang kelas mengambil Tasku disana . Aku melihat Akashi dan Seina sedang mengobrol di depan kelas . Sepertinya Seina – chan menungguku kesini .

"Kazu – chan, hari ini kita jadi kan ke toko buku" Tanyanya lembut dan polos . Aku hanya mengangguk padanya . Ia tersenyum padaku , dan memang saat ia menghampiriku , Akashi sudah tidak ada di depan kelas .

"Seina – chan , sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Akashi?" Tanyaku penasaran , walaupun aku tidak enak berbicara seperti itu padanya .

"Eh? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya tentang Akashi" Nada ucapanya terlihat bingung untuk menjawab . Tak lama ia mulai bersuara kembali .

"Eto.." Ia sedikit canggung mengatakanya , Apa dia menyukainya juga ?

"Akashi – kun itu orangnya baik loh Kazu – chan ." Ia mulai menceritakanya ragu , apa ia tahu desas desus tentang Akashi ? Lalu apa penyebab seina – chan membelanya ?

"Saat di klub memasak , Aku membawa banyak bahan – bahan makanan . Itu sangat berat , dan sulit untuk membawanya sekaligus . dan bahan – bahan itu hampir terjatuh ke lantai kalau Akashi – kun tidak membantuku menopang bungkusanya ." Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya . Ternyata itu alasan Seina – chan menganggap baik seorang Akashi .

"Dan akhirnya , untuk membalas kebaikanya yang sudah menolongku aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanya . Syukurlah ia mau menerima pemberianku jadi aku tidak perlu takut terhadapnya bukan ne Kazu – chan" Ia menatapku dengan senyuman bahagianya . Aku pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya . Tetap saja , walaupun kau yang mengatakan itu aku tidak bisa merubah pandanganku tentang Akashi .

"Aku mengerti ." Ucapku datar . Ia terlihat sendu saat aku mengucapkan itu . Ada apa denganya ?

"Seina – chan ?" Panggilku padanya , aku takut perkataanku menyakiti dirinya .

"Ne , Kazu – chan apa kau -" Ucapanya terpotong saat seseorang dari klub komputer menghampiriku .

"Kazu – san apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Tanya salah satu teman klubku dari kelas 2-A Soujiro Izumi. Ia Programmer sama sepertiku . Kami memenangkan kompetisi game bersama 3 bulan yang lalu .

"Gomen , hari ini aku pergi ke Toserba bersama Seina – chan ." Aku tahu ia pasti membicarakan program baru yang sedang ku buat . Tak lama ia berbalik memunggungiku setelah mengetahui jawabanku . Aku menghentikan pergerakanya saat aku berkata :

"Nanti sore datanglah kerumahku , Sou – kun " Ia tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua . Aku dan Seina akhirnya ke Toserba bersama .

 **Problem**

Saat berada di Toserba , Aku dan Seina memutuskan untuk membeli makanan terlebih dahulu di Restaurant . Dan aku bisa mengecek secara detail pesan yang Sou-kun kirimkan saat diperjalanan .

"Kazu – chan mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya memegang menu makanan tersebut . Ia masih memilih – milih dengan telunjuknya . sepertinya ia tak tahu ingin makan apa .

"Aku pesan ice cream coffee saja " Aku menjawabnya datar dan pandanganku fokus ke layar . Kulirik ia menuliskan apa yang aku pesan . dan dia sepertinya juga sudah memutuskan apa yang ia pilih .

Saat ini restaurant sangat ramai sekali . Aku melihat seseorang kesulitan untuk mencari tempat duduk sambil membawa makanan . Ia mencari kesana kemari tapi sudah penuh , hanya tinggal satu kursi yang tersisa dan ia menghampiri kami berdua .

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini ?! Aku kehabisan tempat dan tak tahu mau duduk dimana , menyedihkan bukan ?! Aku benar-benar kesal dengan Gorila itu menghabiskan tempat duduk " Ucapnya beruntun seorang lelaki bersurai kuning dan terlihat taringnya dan memakai seragam sama seperti kami .

"Tentu saja ." Seina tersenyum teduh padanya membuat lelaki itu memerah . Kulihat ia jadi salah tingkah .

"A-arigatou ." Dan tiba-tiba gagap cara bicaranya , Sasuga Seina – chan! Bisa membuat lelaki menyukainya . Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatapku yang acuh tak acuh sedari tadi hanya di depan layar laptop .

"Kau itu adiknya Mayuzumi – san ya ?" Tanyanya tiba – tiba membuatku melirik ke arahnya . Darimana dia tahu?! Apa dia juga seorang informan sepertiku? Ah tidak mungkin dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mengetahui semuanya .

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku datar . dan ia menunjuk ke arah tempat meja makan tersebut .

"Hari ini klub kami sedang mengadakan rapat! lihatlah onii-chan-mu ada disana! Bukankah kau yang sering datang saat pagi untuk bertemu Mayuzumi – san bukan ?! Aku sering melihatnya loh! dan aku menyukaimu ! " Ucapnya membuat Seina-san memerah , dan membuatku jengkel . Ada apa dengan lelaki ini ?! Terus terang sekali jika berbicara , memang semudah itu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku ?! Jangan bercanda .

Aku tidak tahu ingin menanggapi apa , karena aku tak mengenalnya lebih baik aku diam saja .

"Ano , Senpai siapa namamu?" Tanya Seina – san padanya , mungkin dia tahu aku malas berbicara dengan orang yang tiba – tiba menyatakan perasaanya .

"Hayama Koutaro desu! Dan kau siapa? " Tanyanya lagi . Sepertinya setelah aku pikir – pikir wajahnya memerah itu saat menatapku ?! benar aku ingat tatapan itu saat ia ingin duduk disini .

"Aku Irigashi Seina , panggil saja Seina ." Seina pun memperkenalkan diri pada lelaki ini . Tak lama ia menatapku lagi . Karena terlihat sibuk , Seina pun mengenalkan diriku padanya .

"Kau dekat dengan Sou bukan ?" Tanyanya tiba – tiba membuatku sedikit tertarik tentangnya . darimana dia tahu segala tentangku ?!

"Ya aku mengenalnya ." Ucapku datar . Ia terlihat sedikit berpikir dan mengatakan sesuatu lagi .

"Kau.. tidak berpacaran dengan Sou kan ?!" Ucapanya membuatku bingung dan ia Seina – san terkejut dengan ucapan lelaki itu .

"Benarkah.. kau dan Sou-senpai berpacaran kazu –chan ? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku?" Kenapa dia mempercayai lelaki ini ? Oi oi ini jadi salah paham .

"Tidak ." Ucapku tegas dan mereka berdua menghela napas . Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka ? Setelah itu aku dan Seina – san pergi untuk ke toko buku . Aku mencari informasi tentang Hayama Koutaro saat ia menyebutkan namanya . Dan aku berhasil mendapatkan data tentangnya .

"Seina – chan apa kau sudah menemukan novelnya?" Tanyaku saat ia mencari keliling . Aku pun langsung berkeliling dan menemukan komputer disana . Lalu aku mencari nama novel dan sedikit aku mengubah aksesnya untuk mencari lokasi tempat Novel itu berada .

"Seina – chan aku menemukanya-" saat aku melihat kebelakang tak ada orang yang kumaksud . Aku hanya menghela napas dan mulai pencarian sendirian .

"Ini dia!" Aku senang bisa menemukanya . Pasti Aniki menyukainya , dia menantikan Novel ini terbit saat aku menyajikan informasi tentang buku ini . Akhirnya aku ambil 2 buku lalu mencari Seina melalui gps . Cukup luas sekali toko buku ini , aku tidak mau kelelahan berkeliling hanya mencari buku .

"Tapi seina – san tidak mengaktifkan GPS-nya ." Aku hanya menghela napas dan memikirkan cara lain . Aku memikirkan untuk menggunakan program yang sebenarnya sudah jadi kukerjakan saat di restoran tadi . Kabata membantuku lagi , ia mengatakan sedang senggang jadi ia mengirimiku pesan . Akhirnya aku membuka laptopku dan mengaktifkan program baruku .

Perkenalkan aku program-chan! Hajimemashite ! Aku akan melakukan tugas apapun untukmu Daisy – sama .

"Tunjukan lokasi Seina saat ini ." Aku mengucapkan di depan Laptopku dan akhirnya bereaksi . Seina-chan selalu silent handphone-nya . Aku memang menyarankanya karena ia selalu bermasalah ketika banyak orang mengiriminya e-mail padanya . Aku sudah katakan untuk tidak memberikan nomer pada orang lain tapi tetap saja ia bilang "Aku tidak enak jika menyakiti perasaan orang lain ." Aku sangat paham tentangmu , bahkan kini saat kau jauh dariku pasti dirimu mencariku tanpa memikirkan cara yang mudah yaitu menggunakan handphone-mu .

Program ini memang dirancang untuk mempermudah komunikasi dan pekerjaanku . Semua berkat bantuan Kabata – san . suatu saat aku akan membalas jasanya .

Program ini berbentuk character yang akan tampil di layar sesuai dengan perintahku . Aku menamakanya programmer karena aku kehabisan nama .

Ketemu! Seina-sama berada di lantai bawah jarak 30 meter dari sini .

Ketemu! Kabata-sama ada di lantai yang sama jarak 5 meter dari titik semula .

Programku memang kurancang jika bertemu Kabata akan merespon . Tapi mana yang lebih penting saat ini ? gawat ! kalau jarak sedekat itu pasti akan berbahaya jika kabata – san mengetahuinya .

Ada telepon masuk dari Kabata-sama desu!

Sebaiknya aku mencari jarak aman untuk menjawab telepon darinya . tapi sepertinya disini ramai jadi mungkin saja ia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku saat ini .

"Tolong switch suara dan beritahu jarak Kabata" Ucapku pelan berbisik pada ponsel saat di Toilet .

Haik!Daisy-sama .Kabata-sama berada dalam radius 30 meter dari titik semula .

Aku menyentuh tombol hijau pada layar screen smartphone-ku dan mulai mendengar suara darinya .

"Selamat , Daisy – san kau berhasil mengaktifkan programmu ." Aku terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan , berati ia sudah mengetahuiku ?! Dan suara ini disamarkan! Dia sama bertindaknya sepertiku .

"Ini semua juga karena bantuanmu , Kabata – san . Terimakasih kau telah banyak membantuku " Aku membalas kata – katanya dan ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat .

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku , itu semua karena usahamu aku hanya memberikan saran padamu" Terdengar lagi suaranya . Entah mengapa perasaanku senang sekali , baru pertama kali kami saling berkomunikasi melalui suara walaupun kami menggunakan suara samaran .

"Kau sudah mengetahui siapa diriku bukan?" Saat aku mengatakan itu ia seperti tak mau menjawab , Aku berusaha tenang walaupun indentitasku terbongkar dihadapan kabata – san aku sudah siap .

"Iya . Aku tahu sejak lama ." Ia mengatakanya membuatku terkejut jadi selama ini dia mengetahuiku lebih dulu ?! dia memang seorang hacker berbakat melebihi diriku .

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?" Ucapku pelan dan kurasa ia mendengarnya .

"Aku tidak bisa untuk saat ini . " Ia menjawabnya . Aku terdiam sejenak . Tak mungkin seorang hacker dengan mudahnya menguak indentitasnya pada orang lain .

"Tolong , Jaga rahasiaku Kabata – san . Aku percaya padamu ." Ucapku tegas padanya . Ia terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya merespon .

"Iya . Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku , " Ia menjawabnya dan menutup teleponya .

Panggilan berakhir dari kabata-sama .

Ketemu! Seina-sama sedang mendekat dalam jarak 1 meter .

"Beritahu Seina untuk menemuiku di Toilet dan tunjukan jalan padanya" Aku mematikan smartphone-ku dan menatap cermin . Tak lama bayangan dari cermin itu terlihat seseorang dibelakangku , Seina-chan .

"Sugoi ne Kazu – chan berhasil membuat programmer-chan!" Ia membawa buku dan kertas origami ditanganya .

"Kenapa kau membeli itu?" Tanyaku menunjuk apa yang ia bawa

"Tadi aku ingin mencari novel itu tapi tidak ketemu , dan aku menemukan tempat yang menarik . buku ini sedang promosi cara membuat origami jadi kuputuskan untuk membelinya" Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar padaku . dan aku hanya mengangguk dan memberinya novel yang kubeli di tadi .

"Kau menemukanya ?! Ah sumimasen aku tidak membantumu mencari , Arigatou Kazu-chan" Kulihat ia mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompet tapi aku mencegahnya . Aku menjelaskan padanya untuk tidak usah membayar , dan akhirnya ia malah memberiku buku origami dan kertas origami . Ternyata dia membeli dua buah karena satunya diberikan untukku .

"Jika kau membuat 1000 bangau , Maka orang yang kau akan menemukan orang yang kau cintai" Aku membaca didalam kamarku tentang origami . Aku melihat kertas origami yang berserakan dimejaku yang sudah berubah menjadi bangau . walaupun aku baru membuatnya 10 buah .

"Kazu , Ada tamu temanmu datang" Aniki membuka pintu kamarku dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang aku lakukan . Mungkinkah origami ini?

"Baiklah aku akan segera menemuinya" Aku bergegas menemui tamu yang di maksud .

"Sou-kun " Aku terkejut ia datang pada malam hari . Kenapa tidak sore hari seperti yang ku katakan tadi ?

"Aku tak bisa lama – lama disini , gomen . Aku ingin mengatakan apa programu sudah jadi ?" Tanyanya mendesak . Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia selalu menanyakan itu padaku .

"Sudah kok , kenapa memangnya ?" Aku menatapnya yang kelelahan . sepertinya dia sibuk hari ini .

"Apa kau meminta bantuan Kabata-san ?" Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia membicarakan Kabata-san saat ini .

"Aku memang meminta bantuanya , Tapi semua programnya aku yang buat . Aku tak mungkin menyuruh orang yang tak ku kenal menyerahkan semuanya " Aku menjawab panjang lebar dan ia kembali tenang .

"Syukurlah , Kurasa Kabata-san orangnya baik ." Ucapnya bernapas lega . Ya sebenarnya ini project aku dan Sou-kun . Aku mengerjakan apa yang harus ku kerjakan dan semuanya sudah selesai .

"Iya kau benar " Ucapku pelan dan ia menatapku bingung .

"ada apa, kau terlihat gelisah " Ia menatapku seakan ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan .

"Kabata – san mengetahui diriku sejak lama ." Saat aku ingat kata – kata yang diucapkan Kabata – san aku merasa gelisah tapi ada apa? Apa karena identitasku terbongkar dan itu yang bisa membuatku cemas .

"Tidak masalah , Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu aku akan menolongmu ." Ucapnya tegas membuatku sedikit lega . Ia meyakinkanku melalui tatapan . Aku hanya mengangguk dan akhirnya dia pamit karena sudah larut malam . Sepertinya ia hanya khawatir tentang pesanku tadi sore .

Beberapa hari ini aku membuat bangau , Aku berharap bisa menemui Kabata – san . Sepertinya , Seseorang yang pantas menjadi Kabata – san itu Sou – kun . Karena ia programmer lebih hebat dariku , dan aku belajar banyak darinya . Tapi kalau itu Sou – kun , itu berati yang dia katakan tentangku karena dia memang sudah mengetahui identitasku sejak lama . Kalau saja dugaanku ini benar , Aku akan memancing Sou – kun dan mengungkap bahwa dia Kabata .

"Gomen , Sou – kun jadi menemaniku disini ." Aku menyapanya saat dia duduk disampingku , di bangku taman dibawah pohon sakura dengan kertas origami berserakan .

"Kau membuat bangau? Kau percaya dengan mitos itu?" Ia terkejut menatapku membuat sebanyak ini dan sudah ada 1000 bangau .

"Ya , Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku nantikan ." Aku mengatakanya dengan penuh keyakinan , ia terlihat memerah di wajahnya . Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia hanya terdiam tak menjawab apapun saat ini .

"Aku.." Aku harap kau mengakui kalau kau Kabata , Kau tahu aku memberitahu Kabata tentang hal ini jadi aku yakin kau pasti akan mengakui semuanya padaku .

"Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya , Ka-kalau aku-" Ucapanya terpotong saat seseorang datang menghampiri kami .

"Wakil Ketua maaf mengganggu hari ini ada rapat osis dadakan" Ia hanya memberitahu Sou – kun untuk menghadiri rapat secepatnya .

"Kalau begitu , Sampai nanti Kazu – san .Maaf aku harus pergi " Ia sudah jauh dari pandanganku , aku sedikit kesal padahal aku yakin Sou – kun itu Kabata . tapi semua rencanaku gagal karena rapat dadakan itu .

Tiba – tiba handphone-ku berdering , dan Programmer –chan mengatakan kalau itu dari Kabata-san

Pesan masuk dari Kabata – san kalau dia akan menemuiku di ruang klub komputer malam ini disekolah .

Aku benar-benar senang mendapat pesan darinya , kali ini aku bisa bertemu denganya .

Kabata – san , Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu tentang perasaanku . Itulah yang disarankan oleh Seina-chan untuk menyatakan perasaanku dan siapapun dirimu , aku akan tetap menyukaimu . Itulah janjiku .

Aku tidak khawatir seperti apa dirimu , karena aku yakin perasaan ini tulus padamu . Kau sudah banyak membantuku dan membicarakan banyak hal selama ini . Aku sangat senang , karena kau satu satunya yang bisa mengerti perasaanku .

Entah mengapa sudah sekian kali ku berpikir aku menyukai seorang hacker yang tidak jelas identitasnya , bahkan aku mengharapkanya dari lubuk hatiku . sebenarnya , ada apa denganku ?Apa benar aku jatuh cinta ? Se-Klise ini? Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti tentang cinta .


End file.
